


[傑奇] 七夕，除了生日外還是個告白的好日子！

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: 2017年的奇犽生賀耶～！
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hunter x Hunter





	[傑奇] 七夕，除了生日外還是個告白的好日子！

**Author's Note:**

> *CP向
> 
> *小傑Ｘ奇犽
> 
> *２０１７奇犽生日賀文
> 
> *雖然不是很喜歡小傑但也沒有ＣＰ讓我配了
> 
> *奇犽視角

今天似乎是什麼節日，小傑正忙著。

在所有事情都解決、大家各奔東西之後，難得今天所有人都會回來慶祝。

這是小傑告訴我的，別看他那副傻傻的樣子，其實我到現在才知道今天要慶祝的活動和他喜歡的人有關。

喜歡的人什麼的……到底是誰啊？他什麼時候找了個對象還精明的沒讓我發現，做朋友是做假的喔？

他說等活動開始的時候就會介紹那個人給我們認識，我倒要看看小傑喜歡的人到底是圓是扁、有沒有我十分之一聰明！

雖然很不爽，但既然是小傑發起的活動我也沒有拒絕的道理，何況過了那麼多年沒見，我也有點想念他們，在拿到邀請函的當下，我就帶著阿路加一起趕去小傑的故鄉——鯨魚島。

讓我驚訝的是，到了鯨魚島的時候，竟然讓我碰見伊耳謎大哥還有西索手牽手一起到小傑家的畫面。

Oh my god！真是讓我嚇得花容失色啊！他們什麼時候在一起的？難道這幾年因為我都沒聯絡家裡所以才會錯過這麼勁爆的消息嘛？爸媽同意了？

「小奇，怎麼不進來？」看著大哥在我面前一臉淡漠的歪著頭，我雞皮疙瘩都來了！

先說好，這裡是小傑家，為什麼你能這麼自然地邀請我進來啊？你又不是主人！

「嗯……最近的年輕人總是需要一些時間習慣啊。」西索似笑非笑地揚起和大哥牽在一起的手搖了搖，散發著有點危險的氛圍。

「啊！是伊耳謎大哥～」阿路加純真的露出笑容，跑到大哥面前求摸頭。

「阿路加不行啊！」我嚇得一身冷汗，忙想拉他回來但大哥已經先我一步摸上阿路加蓬鬆的頭髮了。

「好乖好乖～阿路加最乖了～」

我汗顏。「還有你們兩個幹麻過來啊？」既然可以好好溝通那還是用文明人的方式問清楚吧。

他們不約而同地亮出那張和我一樣的邀請函。

……所以這代表我今天見到誰都不奇怪了？

判斷在小傑家不會有什麼危險後，我就放阿路加自己一個人去玩了，然後我遠離了剛剛那兩個人，不僅是因為他們之間不容打擾的氣場，還因為大哥和西索總是用一種怪怪的眼神看著我——我差點以為我臉上黏了一隻蜘蛛。

「啊！是奇犽呢，好久不見～～」剛從廚房出來的米特阿姨碰巧看見了經過的我，跟我打了聲招呼。

「米特阿姨好久不見！妳還是一樣年輕啊～」時隔多年，我已經可以很自然地在長輩面前打招呼，感謝老太婆的教育。

「你的嘴真甜～」米特阿姨樂呵呵笑著，隨後用著憂心忡忡的表情拍拍我的肩膀，「唉！你也知道我們家小傑就是那個樣子，今後還要麻煩你多照顧他了！」

……啊？請問這跟我有什麼關係呢？我果然是因為太久沒和大家聯絡所以錯過某些重要的事了，決定了！見到小傑的時候一定要他全部說給我聽！

敷衍帶過的我又在小傑家中遇到了很久沒見的酷拉皮卡，隨即上前和他打招呼。

「你們也長大了呢，想當初剛見面的時候你和小傑行那麼快成為了好朋友，果然是因為同年又興趣相投嗎？」酷拉皮卡溫柔的笑著，像是無意識地摸摸我的頭，之後才恍然大悟地將手收回去。

「經過了那麼多事也該長大了吧，我才不是從前那個小孩。」有點害羞的我撇過頭看向另一邊，而且怎麼覺得你今天看我的眼神也很奇怪啊？

活動是晚上七點開始，和酷拉皮卡暫別後的我不知道要幹嘛，就被米特阿姨推去招待客人。

「呦！小鬼，過得還好嗎？」看著出現在門口的比司吉，我想如果我沒來的話是不是就不用應付她這種揶揄的語氣了？

「死不了啊，大猩猩老太婆～」我純真的給她笑回去，不意外的看她冒出黑氣。

「哈哈，今天真是什麼人都有來啊～我剛剛才看到雲古先生走過呢～」據說雲谷總是對比司吉碎碎唸個沒完呢。

果然，老太婆退縮了哈哈！

***

時間接近七點，我果斷放棄接待客人的工作進了屋子準備迎接活動開始。裡面的人非常多，多到快把小傑家塞爆，而平常難得一見的人也來到這裡。

「感謝各位好朋友來參加今天的生日晚會！」小傑穿著正裝出現了，黑得發亮的西裝帥氣筆挺，精神奕奕的笑容耀眼得很。

果然還是沒變啊小傑，還是一樣活潑……所以今天真的是那個喜歡的人的生日？

意識到其實我有點失落後連我自己都驚呆了，這可是小傑喜歡的人的生日晚會，我怎麼可以那麼想？小傑能幸福我應該祝福他才對啊……

哇，這麼跟自己說後反而越來越沮喪了，到底是誰呢？小傑喜歡的人……

「我們歡迎今天的壽星吧～」

突然間，我的身前完全沒有人，他們空出了一條路讓我可以走向小傑。我有點茫然，壽星？我嗎？不是那個喜歡的人……

「奇犽，快來啊！今天七月七日，是你的生日喔！而且還是情人節呢！」小傑開心地走到我面前拉我出人群，站到米特阿姨做的大蛋糕旁，溫暖的手讓我的眼眶有些發燙。

「生日快樂，奇犽！」小傑從背後變出一朵鮮花遞到我面前，我看了看他有些紅的臉龐，又看了看他手上紅色的花朵。

是紅玫瑰，很漂亮的紅玫瑰，花語是熱情的愛。

「我最喜歡你了！」看著他將我拉近，濕軟的唇印上額頭，我的意識才回籠。

周圍爆出一陣鼓掌聲和每個人的叫好聲，這讓我臉快速發燙而受不了用手將臉捂住。

好害羞……喜歡的人什麼的，原來是指我……可惡，你們已經都知道了吧……

「我們在一起吧！」小傑抱住發抖的我，成熟的聲音在我耳邊迴響。

「好。」

祝我生日快樂，還有情人節快樂，我的小傑。

＜完＞


End file.
